We propose to add a new Stafisfics and Methods Core (SMC) to CCPR. SMC will support CCPR research and training by providing expertise in the choice, development, and implementation of stafistical methodology. Specifically, SMC will (1) provide advice on all aspects of stafistical design and analysis for CCPR research projects; (2) coordinate the matching of the stafistical expertise in other units on campus with the CCPR research projects; (3) develop new stafisfical methodology, models, and tools to support current and proposed research projects; and (4) improve CCPR affiliates' access to state-of-the-art stafisfical methodology through workshops and seminar series and advise the Computer Core and SSC on acquisifion and support of stafisfical software. As part of its services, SMC will provide advice on measurement and modeling for biodemographic and spatial research, which is currenfiy provided by the Biodemography and Spatial Demography Cores.